


Wear me out

by Saint_of_liars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_liars/pseuds/Saint_of_liars
Summary: What do you do when your body is screaming out for love?





	Wear me out

**Author's Note:**

> I love Erwin as you guys can see.

Unbearable heat had woken you up in the middle of the night. The breeze that came from the open window did nothing to satisfy your skin.

The imaginary sweat you swore you felt running down from your forehead, made you do a double take and stuck half of your body out the window in hopes that it’ll cool you off sooner, but it didn’t.

Being at the top of the Survey Corps, has its advantages. One: Your own private quarters, including; a walk-in-closet and a luxurious bathroom. Two: You didn’t have a curfew, if not on a case. Three: You were making bank.

None of that mattered at the moment. 

‘ Maybe I should take a shower.’ You thought to yourself. Maybe that would cool you off a bit. It didn’t. Now you were more miserable as ever.

The morning light was coming through your open window. The curtains sway to the breeze that only seemed to tease your skin further, making it that much unbearable to stay still in bed.

You realized what your problem was a few hours ago, and it was a problem you could only satisfy with another body with you. 

Honestly, you could have taken care of said problem yourself, but it wouldn’t be the same, you kept thinking to yourself.

At this point in life you were close to age to Hange, Levi and even Commander Erwin. 

You were way taller than Levi. Standing next to the 5’3 man only made you seem that much bigger. You looked fat next to his small ass.

Zoe, You weren’t interested in them in that way. No, they were too much for you, quite frankly You believe Moblit was the only one who was able to handle them; in the lab and in the bedroom.

Commander Erwin... that man.   
He drove you mad. Just the site of him... drove you closer to your insanity.   
His hot delicious abs....

‘ Get a hold of yourself.’ You chide yourself. 

Mike had been a possibility. ‘ hear me out’ you softly asked yourself.   
He was taller than Erwin. Most likely bigger cock, and yes, the sniffing can be weird. ‘makes me wonder if he does that in bed, too.’ You immediately blushed at the thought.

No!  
A well resound No!

These are the people You work with. People who have became your friends and your everything, and You’re not going to ruin the relationship by behaving like a bitch in heat. 

Oh, but the thought of Erwin... 

Erwin Smith was a strong leader. An intelligent man, Kind and polite. 

Unfortunately, you weren’t the only one who thought so. Every so often you would walk in to his office, that had his quarters in the same vicinity, and see different girls come out. 

He wasn’t a relationship man. In the line of work, it’s best if You didn’t considered to have a relationship. However, that didn’t mean You didn’t have needs. 

Your feelings for Commander Erwin was one of those that You would come out loosing. 

————————

“ What the fuck... what... the fuck is this?” You yelled out loud. “ Why is this even here?”

“ Oi, Shitty brat!” A moody Levi came towards you. “ Commander Eyebrows wants you to step into his office.” 

If you weren’t so pissed off, you would have blushed. After all, the rest of what remained to be your heat fulled lewd wet dream, was one that left you not wanting to run into the man, afraid you’ll do something stupid.

“ Thank you, Levi.”

“ Why are you even mad about, not that I give a fuck, but if it’s anything like what’s sitting on my desk, are you upset you’re my partner for the next case?” He picked at an imaginary lint off his shoulder.

“ What the fuck is that item? Don’t care at the moment.” You pinch the bridge of your nose “ No, the last asshole, Mike and I put away, has been marked as a ‘ Missed trial ‘ “ you were visibly shaking with anger “ Not only does the fucker get to walk free, but there goes Mikes and I, fucking bonus pay. Fuck me in the mother fucking asshole!”

“ Good Morning ( y/n )” You close your eyes as you recognize that voice anywhere. “ May I ask why you’re requesting someone to do unfathomed things to you?”

Sniff.  
Sniff.

You freeze as you feel Mikes nose pressed on your shoulder.

“ You know, I can take care of your, uh, problem. I can smell it on you, it’s mouthwatering.” Just like that he presses a small kiss on the back of your neck.

Not sure if Erwin or Levi caught that small display of affection, your emotions are suddenly thrown into a frenzy.   
How dare he tease you like this, during work hours. 

So you do the next best thing.

“ Did you see this shit?” You ask Mike as you hand him the documents you were recently discussing with Levi.

“ Yes, but don’t worry... Hange is trailing him for now.” The way he is staring at you, like he’s undressing you under that stare. You almost forget where you are, almost.

“ ( y/n ) are you okay?” Erwin’s voice brakes you from your temporary imprisonment.

“ I need coffee.” You shake your head out of daze. 

“ Great idea, lets run across the street and grab some.” Erwin grabs you by your shoulder as Mike was oddly pressed to you. “ Levi, your in charge till we come back.”

“ Whatever.” He exclaims and walks back to his office.

————————————

The coffee shop is jam packed. Your back pressed into Erwin’s chest, creating a tortuous sensation.  
His left hand firmly rest on your shoulder, while the other one is occupied by his cellphone.  
The heat radiating through him is driving you insane.

‘ Geez, get a fucking hold of yourself.’

“ ( y/n ) I seemed to have forgotten some documents at home, do you mind if we stopped by my place and grab them?”

“ That’s Fine.” You say it loud enough for him to hear it, but your face is anything, but fine.

The strong aroma of his cologne dancing around your nostrils leave you in, yet another daze.  
Your sensitivity heightens as he presses himself closer to you. 

“ pick-up for Erwin.” You both squeeze yourself to the counter “ One black tea, Two Caramel lattes two extra shots of espresso, and a warmed cookie.” The barista hands you your cookie and winks at you. “ You’ve got yourself a very attractive girlfriend.” He states, but not once does he look at Erwin.

“ Thank you.” Erwin tightens his grip on your shoulder.

“ Oh, uh-“ 

“ Come on Baby, we need to head back to the office.” Erwin cuts you off before you correct the barista. 

Once outside he opens the car door for you and you grimace.

“ Why the long face?” He asks as he pulls out to traffic. Great traffic.

“ Uhm, well... I wanted his number.” You brashly state. “ He seemed interested in me.”

“ You can do better.” He rolls his eyes at that.

“ Excuse you?” You huff in annoyance “ Who I want to fuck is none of your business. I don’t need ‘ you can do better ‘ thrown at me, when we both know that we don’t have the opportunity to start a relationship with someone. How many times have we moved our HQ around?”

“ I’m sorry.” 

“ No. I apologize. It’s been a while. Maybe I will take Mike on his offer.” You mindlessly say to yourself. The car jolts to a sudden stop.

“ Is that what he implied in the office?” He looks angry at You.

“ Yea. I guess I’m oozing-“ 

His lips press on yours. Momentarily silencing you while he continues to drive toward his place.

After twenty minutes your in a nice building. His penthouse was on the last floor. Fucking intimidating you.   
He’s one of the best in the company and you still reside in HQ. 

You’re not sure why it bothers you. HQ has given you a spacious studio. A small kitchenette, big king size canopy bed... what more could you ask for? They even gave you the best studio as you got lucky with the luxurious bathroom. You knew it was Erwin’s doing, but everything was free and you were free to save money. So why did this place intimidate you? 

“ I’m going to cut to the chase. I need to make sweet, sweet love to you. I’ve been thinking about you, a lot lately and I don’t think I can stand to see you with other man. Not that barista and most definitely not Mike.”

His grip is tight on your arms and you tried your best to not let his words affect you.

‘ sweet, sweet love?’ You internally laugh at that ‘ does this asshole forget that I know him? Did he forget I know the type of girls he goes for?’

“ Erwin, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” You say as his lips work on yours.

“ Your body is responding to me.” He takes your lips into his once more.

The kiss took a turn for the worst. You open your eyes and you take the room in. The big comfy sectional that is placed in the middle of the room as you realized that there’s not much walls, just windows that are just as tall as he is. The kitchen to the right is the only indication this place is closed off. Three more doors in the hall way that’s embedded in the middle of the one long wall near the entrance door. Stair case behind you leading to an upstairs, patio. 

‘ sweet, sweet love.’ Those words are pissing you off to no end. Has he ever made ‘ Love ‘ to anyone before? Does he even know what that word means? Is that one of his pick up lines to bed all those girls he normally takes to HQ? And if so... do you even want to imagine how many he brings back here?

No. 

Erwin is not stupid. He’ll most likely always brings them to HQ. His perks of been the boss is having his studio inside his office. 

“ Erwin” it came out as a moan instead of authority.

“ Don’t fight it.” He whispers in your ear as he lightly takes a bite.

You don’t know for how long your body is responding. Seconds, minutes, hours? It feels like eternity as your body presses itself flushed to his and at this moment you don’t care about all those girls in his past or future. You don’t care about your crazy evil ex or the men that came before him or the future ones that will come after Erwin.

You memorize every single touch his finger pads had come into contact with. How your skin feels when he touches you, how every sensation is driving you wild and you don’t know at this point if it’s overwhelming you to the brink of your body needing a second or you need to break the passionate kiss you’re sharing. You’re hoping it’s the latter, because thinking about his fingers leaving your body is sending a wreckage through your being that you’re not sure you’ll survive, not until he’s fully satisfied you.

You give in.

You barely take notice that you’re in his bedroom.   
There’s no point in memorizing what’s in this walls.   
You’re not staying and you know this is only a one time thing.

However, you can’t help, but notice that his room is very inviting. 

“ I’m serious about you.” He whispers in your ear “ I wanted to bring you here, to show you that you’re not like the other girls. I want a serious relationship.”

“ Good, if I ever catch another girl come out of your office... I’ll chop your dick off. YOU ARE MINE!” You growl in his ear.

“ Fuck, your so fucking dominate. I need to make you more submissive.” He softly laughs at his words. He doesn’t mean them, but he wonders how this is going to go down.

He brings you down to his bed. Laying you down as he removes his navy blue t-shirt, and looks at you while he throws it on the floor taking his jeans along with his boxers.

You look down at his erect penis and bashfully look away. You’ve pictured it so many times and it’s embarrassing to know you were off mark by a long margin and you try hard not to laugh at your stupidity in case he misunderstood and took it as you laughing at his manhood.

He didn’t hesitate to raise your t-shirt and take your leggings along with your thong. He didn’t want to waste time and his eyes blew wide the moment he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. 

“You naughty thing, you know we have team exercises and your not even wearing a bra.” He bit his lower lip as he snaked his hands under your ass massaging them.

The small moan that escaped your lips drive him crazy. He needed you to make more noise. He didn’t have neighbors, but he wanted the poor bastard on the lower floor to know just what he was going to do to your body.

He dragged you off the bed and planted you on all fours on the floor. He grabbed a pillow and pushed your head down on it. He was being a bit rough, but you were enjoying him take the reins and you moaned as you felt his tongue on your sacred parts.

He swirl his tongue on your clit, slurping and attacking your pussy as his face slid up and down vigorously. The lewd sounds he was making made you that much more wet and his ministrations were sending you close to your end. You were so close, your delicious torture was so close to an end and he took everything away. 

You hear foil ripping and you feel his head in your entrance. He whispered not to get used to it. That he had a plan.

You moan as loud as you could. He rammed himself in You with all his light. He was grunting and swearing, almost putting a certain midget to shame. 

The need for him to move drove you to push back on his cock. He fucked yourself on his cock as Erwin enjoyed the view. He liked how dependent you were being. All his other conquest were so needy to a fault line and you were demonstrating him how you could be bad all on your own.

His head was swimming with desired and the way his cock disappeared with every thrust was sending him close to his end.

The big hands that grabbed your hips and made you stop was maddening. Why did he stop you? This was the second time he fucking edged you. Was that his kink? Did he want to edge you till you begged for him to let you finish? 

Not today Satan.

“Erwin.” You moan out your distaste. You needed to finish, and you needed to finish now. Maybe later he can toy with you, but right now, you just wanted to impale yourself on his delicious looking cock; that was now angry and red.

“You don’t understand how much I want to do unthinkable things to you.” His hot breath on your back of the neck sends shivers down your spine. 

Erwin dips his head towards your swollen lips, anticipation making you squirm and shake your ass a bit. Where you think his tongue is going to land had you miss something crucial and was lost in translation.

“Er-Erwin!” You squeal as his wet muscle rims your asshole. The sensation not unpleasant, but most definitely not welcomed.

The only time you had done anal was with your evil Ex-Reiner. He was an all holes are fair game, type of man, but you secretly thought he enjoyed anal, because of his secret relationship with Bertholdt. The only time he was top was with you. 

You squirmed as you felt his lubed finger. He plunged a few times before adding the second. His fingers stretching and feeling amazing had you wondering how much better his cock will feel inside your tight hole. 

He stretches you as his cock is slowly being insert into your asshole. His groans are mixed with your moans and he feels like he will tear you a new asshole. He was definitely bigger than Reiner and you scolded yourself for a second. You shouldn’t be thinking of your ex.

Erwin has taken to a punishingly slow pace. You knew he wanted to make sure you were stretched and ready for him, but fuck... this would be the third time he would be edging you. 

“Fuck, Erwin- fast... fuck... faster!” You managed to yell at him. All the over stimulation was driving you mad. 

He lets out a throaty laugh. He was enjoying seeing you come undone by him. His pace picked up tenfold and the pressure of his cock had almost made you seeing stars. 

You nearly passed out when he took his clean hand and shoved two fingers up your vagina and his thumb working your clit. You were so close and you could feel His end approaching as well. 

He drove you both to your ends and let you collapse on the floor, grateful he had bought down that pillow that cushioned most of your fall. 

Erwin wore a pleased smile on his face. He knew how much he wrecked you in the most delicious of ways.

“Are you okay?” No matter how smug he felt, your well being was his number one priority.

“Yeah.” Was the short reply you managed to get out. 

He took you into his arms and you laid there, focusing on your breathing. After a beat you realized that you’re laying on the floor post coitus and you didn’t give a damn about the team exercises at work or that you’ve both had been gone for over two hours. 

Looking at your commanding officer turned boyfriend, the smirk on his face mirrored yours. You were going to call in an do this over and over till your body screams, No!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
